


Puppy Love

by berryblack



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblack/pseuds/berryblack
Summary: Jason gets a real kick out of actually being allowed to take care of the kid.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 177





	Puppy Love

Jason can see it before Tim actually tries to bring it to his attention. He’s been quiet all evening—Initially furiously typing away at his laptop, and then progressively taking longer and longer pauses to stare at the screen, eyebrows furrowed in a way that to anyone else might read as deeply focused, but Jason knows he isn’t seeing the work at all. Tim twirls a strand of hair from the nape of his neck as he stares ahead. Jason clears his throat.

“Baby?” He says, and Tim almost immediately looks in his direction, eyes cloudy for only a second before it seems to register just _who_ Jason is, despite the fact that they’ve been alone at home together all this time. Tim’s expression softens, his eyes somehow look brighter, and there’s the beginning of a smile pulling at the edges of his lips. There he is.

“Hi,” He says a little shyly, his voice high and soft. Jason is already walking towards where he sits on the couch, lifting the laptop away from him just in case. Tim has been known to have accidents in this state. He doesn’t seem to mind or even really notice his work being taken away, curling his legs up under himself until he’s sitting more on his knees, watching Jason curiously.

He’s still playing with his hair. “How are we feeling?” Jason asks when he’s safely put the laptop on a shelf just out of Tim’s unusually short reach, keeping his tone as even as he always needs to at first. Tim seems to think about it for a few seconds, genuinely, while Jason joins him on the couch.

“Bored,” He decides, and then visibly gives it more thought. “Hungry,” He adds a little more assertively, figuring out it’s the more pressing matter at hand. He pouts. “I’m hungry.”

Jason is glad to hear him say it, but more than that, he isn’t surprised—Tim hasn’t eaten all day. “And you weren’t going to tell me?”

Tim at least has the decency to look apologetic. He knows the rules. “I didn’t notice my tummy was empty.”

It’s always a little amusing to Jason how fast the language he uses will change. He also finds it to be painfully adorable, and can’t help but smile at him and ruffle his hair as he stands back up to make his way back to the kitchen. “And what do you want?”

“A sandwich,” He answers quickly, and then thinks better of it. “Please,” He adds, deciding not to follow Jason and instead just turns around in his seat, watching him while leaning over the back of the couch. It’s not the most nutritious or even the most filling meal, but it’s hard enough sometimes to find him in the mood to eat at all, and Jason just isn’t in the mood to argue with him over vegetables tonight. Tim prefers peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and other kid favorites in this state, and the irony is that’s still eating better than he usually does.

He stays pretty quiet while Jason throws the sandwich together, but Jason can still feel those big, curious eyes glueing themselves to the back of his head. He sometimes wonders what exactly Tim is thinking when he’s quiet like this, but one thing Jason does understand is that none of this is an act for him. It’s entirely real, a safe place for his mind to go to, sometimes because he desperately needs it whether he wants it or not, and other times simply because he knows it feels good. Jason knows it’s a possibility that it’s truly the only time Tim is ever able to completely relax himself, and whether or not that’s good or normal, well—Tim had spent a good portion of his childhood devoting himself to taking care of the man that should have been taking care of _him_ , to a level of intensity that no normal person could ever truly relate to, all while convincing himself it was the one thing that would make him useful or worthy of love at all. So. Jason has a hard time judging any of this on normal people terms.

And truthfully, he gets a real kick out of actually being allowed to take care of the kid.

Tim knows he’s supposed to eat at the table, so he doesn’t complain when Jason sets the plate down and calls him to it. Jason watches him fondly as he rolls off the couch and walks over on slightly unsteady feet, temporally devoid of the grace and measuredness Tim usually possesses. Jason pulls out the chair a little for him and then goes to pour the cup of milk he knows he will inevitably ask for. Milk and juice always have to be kept on hand now, and Jason feels weirdly good about the fact that their packs of diet soda disappear at a slower and slower rate every week. Tim seems to like having a lid on the cup, so Jason makes sure to put one on.

When he sets the cup down on the table, Tim is already working on a mouthful of peanut butter. “Can we play after this?” He asks, words muffled by all the food.

“Timmy,” Jason immediately warns as he sits down across for him, watching Tim turn a little pink as he realizes his mistake. No talking with his mouth full. He stays quiet as he attempts to finish chewing, probably getting ready to ask again, but Jason doesn’t make him. “What do you want to play?”

Tim takes care to swallow completely before speaking. “My toys,” He says simply, as if that explains it. Actually, Tim has a multitude of different things they’ve bought to keep him entertained like this. Jason thinks it isn’t all that weird—He’s pretty sure the average person might like to relax with a puzzle at night. Tim’s puzzles just need to be easier, with a picture of puppies or kittens to keep him interested.

“If you finish the whole thing,” Jason reminds him, but in reality he hardly ever stops Tim from doing what he wants. This whole thing is for Tim, after all, and it just happens that Tim _likes_ having some rules. It makes him feel safe, so Jason asks him to say please and thank you and to clean up after himself, but he only gently reprimands him if he doesn’t, and rarely ever punishes him. Unless of course, Tim is pushing his limits because he’s specifically craving it, but those times have been rare, and Jason hates assuming something like that in fear of doing something that Tim doesn’t actually want.

It can be a fine line. It’s hard, when Tim seems to completely surrender himself to the child that resides within him. Jason becomes his caretaker, overwhelmingly adult and grown up and someone Tim legitimately believes has all the power over him, but only in the way that a father would for a son. It’s something they’ve had to work through, while Tim is actually himself and able to set boundaries and limits, and most importantly is able to trust that Jason will always abide by them.

It’s all incredibly serious, and could probably cause Tim even more harm if it was taken advantage of. But Jason isn’t the adults of Tim’s past, and he’s really only interested in making Tim feel good, whatever that entails for the day. Adult or child.

“I am!” Tim insists, bringing Jason back to their conversation. He takes several consecutive bites, stuffing his mouth in the process. He wants to finish fast, but Jason can also tell he really was hungry.

“Slow down, baby. You’ll choke,” Jason reminds him, but the sight makes him smile a little. Tim doesn’t really acknowledge him while he finishes the rest of the sandwich, taking big bites followed by even bigger, dramatic gulps of milk. He tends to get frustrated by the peanut butter sticking to the roof of his mouth.

When he’s finished, he simply runs off to go pull out his toys from where they keep them in the closet, leaving Jason to clean up the plate and the cup. Jason rolls his eyes to himself, but honestly, he isn’t annoyed at all.

As it turns out, Tim doesn’t actually get that much playing done. After a few minutes of messing around with building himself a little tower, he starts to rub his eyes in that deliberate way he always does when he wants Jason to put him to bed, but doesn’t want to actually _ask_. “Daddy,” Is all he has to say before Jason is helping lift him to stand, and reminding him to put his things away while Jason gets the bed ready.

He figures Tim really is tired after working all day, so he doesn’t bother with asking him if he wants to get clean, instead just pulling out some pajamas for him and laying them on the bed. When Tim follows him in and then just stands in the middle of the room, it’s clear that he’s decided he needs help, so Jason lifts off his shirt for him and then replaces it with the more childish looking pajama top, and then helps him step out of his pants. He doesn’t miss the fact that Tim is hard, but he never mentions that type of thing unless Tim decides it’s what he wants and brings attention to it, so he simply stays silent as he lets Tim lean on him while he pulls the pajama pants up.

Jason watches Tim brush his teeth in the bathroom, and then walks him back into the bedroom, where he takes it upon himself to slide under the covers in the spot Jason made for him. Jason tucks pulls the covers up until they’re practically covering his chin.

“You want a story?” Jason asks. He usually does, no matter how tired he is.

Tim doesn’t seem to even really consider his answer. “No,” He says quietly. Jason waits for him to say more, but several seconds pass in silence instead.

“Well, do you need anything else? Or should I go?” He watches as Tim shifts a little. He can guess the problem, but it’s important that Tim says it.

Tim bites his lip. “Daddy,” He begins, in barely more than a mumble. “I have to pee.”

Jason raises an eyebrow, but it’s completely for show. “And why didn’t you do that when you were in the bathroom?”

Tim huffs and squirms again, his cheeks turning pink. “No,” He hates having to explain himself. “I need to _pee_.”

It’s good enough. These are the terms Tim prefers to use in this situation, something they’ve discussed extensively. Jason never really knows what kind of mood Tim will be in, but part of the reason they even figured out this side of Tim in the first place is because something about being taken care of like this really does something for him. And Jason is only concerned with giving Tim what he needs, which sometimes means a hand job before bed so he can fall asleep.

Again, arguably a very normal thing for a couple to do.

“Okay, I hear you,” He replies gently, tucking Tim’s hair behind his ear. “You need me to do it?” He can barely get the question out before Tim is nodding, kicking at the covers before Jason helps pull them off again. 

He kisses Tim’s forehead as he goes to pull his pajama bottoms down, leaving them around his knees and admiring the sight in front of him. Tim’s pretty little cock is full where it rests against his pelvis, wet and leaking at the tip. He keens when Jason doesn’t waste any time wrapping his hand around it, but Jason takes cares to move slowly when he works it in his fist, watching as Tim grips the pillow beneath him with one hand and the sheets with the other.

“Daddy,” He whines, but there’s nothing else for him to ask for in this moment. The slick, rhythmic sound Jason’s hand makes on his cock is enough to get Jason hard as well, but he’s more than fine with dealing with himself later. Tim twists and twists in pleasure like it’s too much, so overwhelming for his currently simple mind and Jason thinks it must feel almost as good for him as it feels for Jason to be the one to give it to him.

“That good baby?” Jason twists his hand, speeding up as Tim’s hips move uncontrollably up to meet him. “My good boy,” The praise makes Tim whine loudly again, kicking his feet again, almost like he wants to crawl up the bed suddenly.

He looks a little scared. “I think I’m gonna pee,” He practically cries, growing even more concerned when Jason doesn’t listen and keeps working his cock.

Jason tries to bite back a smile. Not the first time Tim has made this claim. “Baby, it’s not pee. Just let go,” He says softly, taking note of the way Tim starts thrusting up into his hand again. “It’s okay, Daddy’s got you.”

Tim seems comforted enough by that, and grips the sheets even harder as his hips rise up completely from the bed. He’s still for a second, eyes screwed shut tight until he cries out, shooting up and out of Jason’s fist and then shaking so hard that Jason would be worried if he hadn’t seen like this a hundred times. When he really lets go. He whimpers uncontrollably as Jason keeps stroking him, starting to twist on the bed again with the stimulation.

“Daddy,” He chokes out, warning Jason that he’s had enough. Jason backs off immediately, wiping his dirtied hand off on the bottom of the comforter. Normally, Tim would make a face at that, but right now he doesn’t notice.

“That’s it,” Jason soothes as Tim attempts to catch his breath. Tim makes a reach for the covers again, so Jason quickly pulls his pants back up and then the covers after that, tucking them up under Tim’s chin for the second time. Tim’s face is red, but he looks as drained and relaxed as he should be for bedtime, and Jason knows Tim won’t be troubling him for anything else now.

“All good?” He asks anyway, brushing Tim’s hair back with his clean hand.

Tim smiles. Like he’s never had a care in the world. “All good.”

Jason smiles back and gives him one final kiss on the head before getting up to turn off the light. “Goodnight, kid.”

“Goodnight, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I didn't have to use the Underage tag for this

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [gentle.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672636) by [projectfreelancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectfreelancer/pseuds/projectfreelancer)




End file.
